Panty Anarchy
Panty Anarchy is one of the two main female protagonists of the anime "Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt" by Gainax. Background Panty Anarchy, alongside her sister Stocking Anarchy, were two fallen angels who were kicked out of heaven for being too lustful and being too gluttonous respectively. In order to get back into heaven, they must collect enough Heaven Coins in order to return while being guided by Reverend Garterbelt, who tries to encourage them to do their job, often times failing to do so. Stats Attack Potency: Planet Level (Comparable to the Trans-Homers, who can cause the Earth to be enveloped in sparks. Comparable to Garterbelt. Can fistfight Stocking, who survived the moon's sneeze) | At least Large Planet Level, possibly higher, (Stronger than before. Was capable of barely harming the Other Gods, which was apparently capable of invading Heaven and Earth) higher with special heavenly weapons (The Ultimate Weapon was capable of destroying Daten City just with its residual effects. Similar weapons that cost Heaven Coins destroyed Daten City in one massive nuke-like blast). Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Stocking is known for her skill while Panty is known for her speed. Stocking was able to run around the Earth and jump out of the atmosphere at incredible speed, comparable to a ghost that was capable of crashing a blimp into the moon in around eighty seconds) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than before) Durability: Planet Level (Comparable to Garterbelt, who took a meteor that destroyed the entire surface of the planet) | At least Large Planet Level (Tougher than before. Ghosts that gave them trouble before are no longer a threat) Hax: Immortality '''(only through longevity), '''Statistics Amplification (via Angel Form transformation) | Regeneration (via reaching Angel Form) Intelligence: Below Average (Typically thought of as unintelligent. Thought a condom was chewing gum. Easily irritable) Stamina: Very High ('Even after being beaten nearly to death, her own anger brought her from being barely able to stand to destroying the Ghosts that nearly killed her. Both have shown the ability to play sports and do activities at superhuman speeds with no difficulty) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Immortality *'Regeneration' *'Cloth Manipulation': Can transform most any manner of clothes into a weapon, but effectiveness varies *'Flight': Through the Angel Form *'Invisibility': Through the Angel Form Equipment *'Backlace': Her gun, which can transform into other forms of guns, or split in order to dual wield. *'Heaven Communicator': Panty and Stocking can communicate with heaven, sometimes via a small device, which allows them to spend Heaven Coins to use better weapons for a time. *'Super Weapon': Weapons purchased from Heaven. Panty's is a minigun that can rapidfire and cause citywide explosions. *'Ultimate Weapon': A heavy cannon that is capable of parting clouds and destroying entire cities, but the Angels do not know how to use it very well. Key Base | Angel Form Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Panty destroyed a blimp that was intent on crashing into the moon and killing all of its passengers *Created a crater in the sand after playing a harsh game of volleyball *Has harmed Chuck, who regularly survives blasts of lightning *Caused an explosion that destroyed a gymnasium *Shot at an army of ghosts that created an explosion dwarfing buildings Speed/Reactions *Faster than Stocking, who ran around the Earth at great speeds *Could move faster than the eye could see easily *The bullets of the Demon Sisters appeared slow to them Durability/Endurance *Can take bullets with no injuries *Survived being beaten by ghosts to near death and got up, despite barely being able to stand *Survived a massive explosion she created that destroyed a gymnasium *Survived a plane crash with no issues Skill/Intelligence *Regularly outsmarts ghosts and ends up finding their weak spots *Helped win a rigged court case against them *Pinned the blame of destroying a mountain that they clearly wrecked themselves on the Demon Sisters Weaknesses *Not very bright *Using the Ultimate Weapon is incredibly difficult *Easy to irritate **Almost died as a result of attacking carelessly through anger Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cloth Manipulators Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Gainax Category:Angels Category:Firearm Users Category:Planet Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists